myfilmandgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Film 2 will be a spin-off from The Expendables 1, 2
Plot 6 months later after the ending of the one film in tool's place Surgeon was do martial artist training with Qauke Briggs and Kong Kao but the rest of the Expendables was doing a job and tools place bow up by Chen Wu and Chen Wu killed tool and Kong Kao but Surgeon and Qauke Briggs was the two who surd in the fight at the time Rapido was at the shop when it happened and tools son was on the away home. After the rest of the Expendables come back Surgeon was tell them what happened at the funeral. Later that next day at the school when was a murder and Edgar Tool got killed by Antonio Sanchez and Officer Stone Miller was at the crime scene and at home time Barney Ross pick up jack and Jack said to Barney Ross I found Edgar died when he picking me up. Later that night Barney Ross got phone call by Chen Wu said I'm coming after you and rest of the team now. the fowling day at the park was Brian Miller was talking to Barney Ross and the team. Qauke Briggs was talking to Louise Carver at home but he saw out the widow was Chen Wu and his team looking for Expendables team. later that day Chen Wu team finds Expendables team but Expendables wins the fight at the end of the film. Cast *Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross *Jason Statham as Lee Christmas *Antonio Banderas as Rapido *Jet Li as Yin Yang *Wesley Snipes as Surgeon *Mickey Rourke as Tool *Tony Jaa as Kong Kao *Vin Diesel as Easton *Tom Sizemore as Edgar Tool, brother of Tool *Morris Chestnut as Julius Caesar, brother of Hale Caesar *Jon Jones as Qauke Briggs *Daniel Craig as Simon Davis *Liam Neeson as Viktor Zokas *Jackie Chan as Chen Wu, Best friend of Sin Ho-Sik who wants revenge. *Tom Cruise as Antonio Sanchez Supporting Characters: *Usain Bolt as a gust at school *Tanya Lieder as Kyra Johnson *Francine Dee as Kong Kao's wife, only at the funeral *LL Cool J as Brian Miller, is a undercover cop *Tom Jackson as Jack Tool *Leah Francis as Alice Valentine *Lexxi Tyler as Wife of Chen Wu *Dwayne Johnson as Officer Stone Miller, at school *Sienna West as Ellie Hunter, Teacher *Kagney Linn Karter as a girl play soccer in the park *Jeri Lee as Kyra Johnson's asia friend *Britney Amber as School Girl 3 *Brooke Banx as School Girl 4 *Nathalie Kelley as School Girl 6 *Dylan Ryder as School Girl 7 *Jahaira Maravilla as School Girl 8 *Bianca Holland as School Girl 9 *Claudia Verela as School Girl *Jessie Jensen as Hot Teacher assistant *Keani Cochelle as a girl play soccer in the park *Mary Carey as School Girl 12 *Justene Jaro as School Girl 13 *Katya Sambuca as School Girl 15 *Alisha Jenay as Louise Carver *Ashley Bulgari as Rebecca Daly *Samuel Eto'o as Himself (uncredited) Filming Locations *N/A *N/A *London, England *N/A